An Awkward But Sweet Reunion
by Earth Soldier
Summary: Percy Jackson has finished another boring year of school and is off to Camp Half Blood for another awesome summer! Little does he realize his first few minutes of reunion with a particular blonde will not be so smooth..but progressively transcends into something more.. A/N: Hi guys! I am Earth solider and this is my first fanfic of the PJO series.


**A/N: Hey guys! I am Earth Soldier. I am new to fan fiction and really excited about writing stories! This is my first fan fiction. I have read all PJO series and the first two Heroes of Olympus. I LOVE Rick Riordan and his writing. I hope you enjoy my story and please review so I can become a better writer. Not only just for myself, but for all of us so we can enjoy the beautiful artwork of writing. Reviews are welcomed! Thank you ^-^**

It was a Saturday afternoon at Camp Half Blood. All the campers were busy completing different tasks and some were training. Summer had just arrived and some half bloods were still arriving. The Hermes Cabin was up to no good again. Travis and Connor Stoll were currently rigging the toilets in the Ares Cabin. There is some tension between those two cabins. Some people say it was because of the incident that took place between Clarisse and Travis last Friday during capture the flag. Let's just say that… Clarisse was missing her well known Spear and Shield by the end of the game. Some campers had said they saw Travis fly off into the woods with her Spear and Shield. Anyway, the rest of the cabins were in the Pavilion discussing next Friday's capture the flag strategies.

Just then a truck pulled up in the parking lot of Camp Half Blood. The engine stopped and the music blared down. The truck door on the left side opened and a figure stepped out and shut the door. By the looks of it, it was none other than Percy Jackson himself. Percy briskly walked down the hill with his bag slumped over his shoulder. Some of the campers stopped what they were doing and smiled at Percy. A few guys from the Hades, Hermes and Aphrodite came over and gave Percy high fives and "man hugs." After a short reunion with some of his friends, Percy continued toward his cabin. After about a minute he had reached the door. Percy hesitated to open it. It had been an entire year since he had been here back at camp. Percy reached out and turned his cabin's door handle and entered. A sea breeze blew in front of his face. Percy smiled. Knowing that he was home and at peace finally. No more schoolwork or stupid teachers to deal with.

Percy put his bag down on the couch and started to unpack. He had a lot of things to put away. Percy groaned and realized how many hours of unpacking he had to do. He lazily sorted through T-shirts, Jeans, Shorts, Shoes and… Percy eyes suddenly went wide and he nearly stumbled over a pair of shoes he had thrown behind him. Percy blushed at what he was looking at. A single word formed in his mind. _Condoms._ Percy knew what these things were for but could not remember when he had got these. Did Sally pack them for him? Percy shakily picked up the packet of Trojan condoms. His left eyebrow raised in confusion.

"_A note?"_ Percy thought. "_Who on Earth would leave a note with a packet of condoms."_

Percy opened the note and read it slowly, due to his dyslexia. After reading it for about two minutes, Percy turned a deep shade of crimson. His suspicions were confirmed. His mother had so kindly packed her teenage son a pack of condoms. That was not the worst part Percy had thought. The note was ten times worse. Percy picked up the letter again and made sure he had not misread the letter and interpret it for something else his mother had meant.

_Dear Percy, _

_ You probably have arrived at Camp by now. I know that you're going to groan and whine that you have to unpack everything but you're a man now! For Poseidon's sake, your seventeen now Percy! Anyway, I am writing you this letter because I know you may have stumbled upon my "package" that I bought for you. You may be wondering why would my mom buy that for me? Now listen to me young man, you better not throw away those condoms, they cost me my lunch money and I had to borrow some money from Shelly. I want you to have safe sex with Annabeth you hear me? Do not get her knocked up for any random reason! You two should know by now that girls and boys practice safe sex, unlike my generation where we went wild. Enough of me babbling! Just make sure not to hurt Annabeth while having sex with her. She is a very strong and confident girl but even Annabeth is sensitive sweetie, treat her like a princess! REMEMBER. CONDOMS ARE FOR YOU TO MAKE LOVE SAFELY WITH ANNABETh. I have to go now; my shift is starting. Say hello to her for me Percy. I love you very much and hope you have a great summer!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Percy became a little dazed after absorbing all that information. He slowly continued to unpack his belongings until Percy felt a force knock him over. Percy landed on the wood floor not knowing what hit him. He was about to reach for Riptide but his eyes became wide with astonishment before him. In Cabin three, Percy Jackson, a familiar blonde was currently straddling the Great War hero.

Percy said with confusion, "Annabeth..? Is that…you?"

Annabeth smiled a cat-like smile and replied, "I missed you so much seaweed brain!" Annabeth dove in for a big hug. Even though Percy was stronger and bigger than her, Annabeth had a death grip that made Percy almost lose his breathe. Percy hugged her back and they lay there for a few minutes. It had been so long since Percy had seen Annabeth. Annabeth only called a few times during the school year. She had become very busy with her schoolwork and job. Realizing in what position they were in, they quickly got off each other and both of the two teenagers turned a shade of red. Percy coughed to break the awkwardness. Annabeth shifted her feet and looked down.

Percy could not believe it was Annabeth. He looked her over. His jaw dropped. Annabeth looked different, really different compared to the last time he had seen her. She was a little taller but not much. She definitely had formed beautiful wide curves that would make any hormonal teenage guy drool over. Annabeth was now very chesty.

Percy thought_, "Damn, she must have moved up several sizes over the year."_

The physical appearance that made Percy gawk even more was her face. She was even more beautiful than before. Her hair was now longer, cascading down her shoulders and a length that curled princess-like down her side. Her eyes were bigger like a beautiful cat eye-like and were more grey and clear than Percy had remembered. Annabeth had formed a cute button nose that complimented her dimples when she smiled.

_Annabeth's P.O.V. :_

I am so happy right now. Seaweed brain is actually here and for all of the summer! I missed him so much. My job and work took up a lot of time. I finally got a full view of Percy. My eyes slightly got big and my mouth kind of dropped. Percy had become so much bigger and stronger. I could tell by his embrace when he had hugged me earlier. A new realization dawned on me. Percy is taller than me. I had to look up at him now. My gods, he shot up an inch or more. I am five foot seven, quite tall for a young lady like me but Percy used to be so much shorter than me.

Annabeth said, "Percy, your taller than me now. What happened?"

Percy laughed and replied, "I eat my veggies or puberty just kicked in."

By the looks of it, Percy is now five foot ten. Geez, I love it and hate it at the same time now. I used to be the one that could intimidate him. I probably can still just not in a physical sense. I noticed something sticking out the back pocket of his jeans. As a child of Athena my curiosity always gets to me. I decided to trick Percy and went in for another hug. Percy obliged and returned it. As soon as he unwrapped his arms from me, I snatched the letter out of his back pocket and ran to the other side of the room to read it.

Percy thought, "_Oh no, shit! If she reads all of it our friendship will be so awkward. We are not even boyfriend or girlfriend. My mother had always assumed there was something between her and me… I mean is there? I know that I really like her but I don't know how she feels about me."_

With that in mind, Percy chased Annabeth to the other side of the room but by the time he got to her it was useless. Annabeth had dropped the letter and was facing the opposite side of the room. She was slightly shaking.

Percy thought, "_Oh crap, she read all of it. This is the most embarrassing moment of my life."_

Percy slowly said, "Annabeth… are you alright?"

Annabeth slowly turned around to face Percy. Percy's face turned a deep shade of crimson. Annabeth was blushing so hard she looked almost like a tomato.

Percy said, "Wisegirl… I am so sorry I did not mean for you to see that. My mom had alwa_ys _assumed-

Annabeth interrupted and spoke shyly, "Seaweed Brain… I cannot describe how awkward and embarrassing this is right now. I don't even know where to begin for once. Sally… is a really sweet mother for her to watch over you like that but for her to think we… are intimate is… also sweet."

Percy was about to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness but instead became shocked at what Annabeth had said. Percy could not believe what he had just heard. Was Annabeth implying something more? He slowly took a step forward with newfound confidence and so did Annabeth. They looked into each other's eyes and thousands of emotions passed through one another. The feeling that truly illuminated their moment right now was love.

Percy had decided it was time to break the silence and ask, "How…long have you-?

Once again interrupted by Annabeth, "For a very long time now." She said and smiled.

Percy smiled back. He could not be any happier. He then pulled Annabeth for a hug. She smelled like strawberries. Percy loved that particular smell on her. Her hair also smells so nice. Just then the conch shell bellowed around camp.

Percy thought, "_Time for dinner. Man, I am hungry."_

Annabeth looked up at Percy and said, "Come on Seaweed Brain, let's go get some dinner. It had been a very awkward but sweet reunion with his wise girl.

**A/N: Wow, that took me quite a while to write. I am so happy. I really hope you guys enjoyed my first fanfic. Even if it was not the greatest first fanfic you guys have read, I am happy you guys at least took your time to read it constructive criticism is welcomed. Please no hateful or racist random comments… until next time! Earth Soldier logging out.**


End file.
